No man is worth your tears
by trumpet1
Summary: Little Molly Prewitt finds herself falling in love with the muggle-loving Arthur Weasley.  How does she find out if he is really for her, though?  Is he worth her tears? *I don't own Harry Potter*
1. Chapter 1

No man is worth your tears, and when you find the man who is, he'll never make you cry.

Chapter One:

A young women, probably in her fifth year, hung back silently after the sorting. The Great Hall fell surprisingly silent, and soon, very few people were left around except for a couple young men, most of them Slytherin, and one Gryffindor. The prefects and the Head Girl and Boy were talking quietly in a distant corner. All the teachers except for Professor Mcgonagall, Professor Snape, and Professor Dumbledore were gone. Professor Mcgonagall talked quietly to the prefects and Professor Dumbledore and Snape were talking brightly about something that nobody else payed attention to.

She timidly walked over to the Gryffindor, aiming at speaking, but somebody else spoke first.

"Oh, little Molly Prewitt. Hanging around because she has no friends!" The Slytherins jeered and laughed.

Turning red, Molly looked down. The other Gryffindor snapped, "Put a cork in it or I'll hex you!"

"Well, well. If it isn't my old friend Arthur! Why would you hex us? Why would you care about this little girl? She's just a stupid fifth year!" A pretty Slytherin girl smiled seductively.

Arthur looked uncomfortable. "Bellatrix, stop. She's in my House."

Molly took a step back nervously, knowing her ears were red and her eyes were blurry. Arthur refused to look at any of them.

"Oh, is that why? Well, if you insist, we promise to leave her alone," Bellatrix giggled.

"No, Bellatrix, I mean it. Leave her alone."

A Slytherin boy laughed, "Have a soft spot for Prewitt?"

Molly's eyes widened. Arthur flushed.

Bellatrix giggled and murmured seductively, "Fine, Arthur. You know we won't hurt her."

"Don't lie to me." Arthur growled.

She laughed. "Go back to your mudblo-er, muggle obsession."

Arthur glared and muttered to Molly. "Come on, girl. You'd better get to your dorms before you cause any more trouble."

She followed him like a puppy would follow its master. "I'm sorry if I caused trouble."

"It's no problem. Watch your back, girl. You're just a little fifth year that they aren't afraid to bother because you are sweet and innocent."

She folded her arms crossly and stopped. He stopped to wait.

"My name is Molly. Stop calling me 'girl'. And I'm not little. I'm just younger than you!"

Arthur looked at her thoughtfully, as if trying to decide whether to glare or not. "Okay, Molly. I'm just warning you."

"Why do they hate me?" she asked.

His eyes narrowed. "Bellatrix is jealous."

"Why?"

"Because you're a pretty fifth year girl that gets a lot of attention."

She muffled a gasp of shock and parted to her dormitory.

"Molly, wait."

She turned to see Arthur looking at her with a worried expression.

"Molly, do you promise you'll look out for yourself?"

"Why do you care? You're just a sixth year that didn't know me or care for me before!"

Molly whipped around and rushed away, flustered and embarrassed. This was Arthur Weasley, the muggle geek and a sixth year. She had no reason to like him, even if he acted like he cared for her. She ducked out of sight, wishing she hadn't yelled at him.

Her soft white mattress was comforting when she lied down and closed her eyes, but all too soon, she was shaken awake and told by her friend that it was time to go to breakfast.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Molly walked down to breakfast the first morning.

"Molly, look," giggled her best friend, Alice, "Arthur Weasley is looking at you."

When Molly glanced over way down the Gryffindor table, the youngest Weasley boy was indeed looking. More like staring. He blushed when he realized she was looking and stared in a forced way at his plate. Molly glared and turned back to her plate as well.

"I think he likes you," Alice laughed.

Molly, a little annoyed and irritated, replied, "If he liked me, he'd be looking at me the way Frank Longbottom looks at you."

Alice just giggled and sighed dreamily. Molly never was able to bother her.

"Morning, ladies," greeted Frank as he sat down, unaware that they had been talking about him just a minute previously, "How's our new prefect?"

Molly glared. "I didn't try to get that."

Alice glared too, though out of jealousy. "Who's the other prefect, Molly?"

"Weasley is," Frank answered, and Alice grinned, though her smile spreaded when Frank continued, "Alice, do you want to meet me later, like tonight?"

"Of course! But Molly, you won't bust us if you find us out a little too late?"

"Of course not. Never." Molly was grinning from ear to ear deviously, "Never, ever."

Alice and Frank were too caught up with each other to notice and talked quietly and delightfully to each other.

"Eh hem, if you didn't notice!" Molly exclaimed, "It is almost time to head to Transfiguration!"

"Is it really?" Frank asked, sounding confused, "But I just started talking to Alice! Do you guys have to leave?"

"Yup. See you at lunch, Frank!" Molly grabbed Alice's arm despite their complaints.

"Did you have to drag me away from him like that? I haven't seen him all morning," she moaned, looking back.

"You miss him already?"

"I would rather die for him than become an Auror."

"You don't mean it," Molly smirked, "Really?"

"Yes. I love him more than I want to become an Auror."

Molly's eyes widened. Alice was more determined to become that profession than anybody, even Alastor Moody, that had ever lived. And that said alot. The determined girl would give up her profession for her love. Molly sighed softly, wishing she loved somebody like that and somebody loved her like that. Alice sighed dreamily.

"It isn't that hard to be away from him for a couple hours. Besides, when you leave Hogwarts, you'll probably end up being with him for the rest of your life."

"Wouldn't that be so amazing!" she exclaimed delighted, "We would have children-I want to name a son Neville! And a daughter, Lucretia! I want to have a lot of children, but not too many. Maybe four."

"Really? Don't think Frank would object," said a humored voice.

Molly and Alice whipped around. "What are you doing here?" they both shouted in unison.

"Me? I should ask you. I have potions in a couple minutes, so I'm down near the dungeons. Transfiguration is the opposite way, ladies."

"Arthur, were you following us?" Molly hissed.

"Really, Prewitt. I'm going to potions. I would not dream of following some little girls who would kill me if they caught me. Completely pointless." Weasley grinned that goofy, lopsided smile-the one that every Weasley had.

Molly was a little dumbfound as she gazed at him, trying to stay focused. But somehow, her mind slipped out of focus. She found herself thinking, '_What an amazingly cute grin. OH MY GOSH. Did I just think that?_' Part of her mind replied in a sickening way, '_Yup._'

Arthur laughed when Alice shook Molly for staring too long. "Well, Prewitt, Longbott-er, Alice. You aren't quite Longbottom yet, are you? So, you going to Transfiguration or not? Oh, by the way, I'm sure Frank would love your idea of four kids. Four little Alices and Franks."

"Very funny," Molly said smoothly, "Kind of like you dream of having seven little Weasley running about!"

"Wait, how'd you know I wanted seven children when I got married?" Arthur turned sharply.

Molly stuttered for a moment-she didn't know. "I didn't. That's how many I always thought I wanted to have...erm, you just seemed like a person that...oh my gush." She grabbed Alice's elbow and rushed off to hide her flushed face.

Alice laughed softly. "Me and Frank, you and Arthur. Such sweet couples."

"You know, Alice, I wouldn't dream of marrying Arthur."

"But he dreams of marrying you."

"Whatever."

"Ladies, just in time!" exclaimed Professor Mcgonagall.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

Alice poked Molly playfully. "You going to be eating lunch with Weasley?"

Molly scowled. "No. I told you, I'm not interested in him. Do you think Frank would mind if I ate lunch with you two? I'm kind of alone."

Giggling, Alice squeaked, "You changed the subject! You like him!" At Molly's glare, she continued to say, "Frank wouldn't mind. After all, he knows that we're good friends. I promise I won't get jealous." Her eyes shone. Molly shook her head, smiling.

"You're impossible," she told her friend lightly. Alice was so bubbly and happy all the time. It was hard to believe Frank was quiet and serious-he seemed so unlike her!

"Frank is so amazing! You have to get to know him like I do!"

"Amazing as in, amazing in broom closets or on a couch? Or maybe on a bed?" Molly was surprised that she spoke, but Alice just giggled.

"He's just amazing. I love him."

Molly shook her head, rolling her eyes. "You know he graduates this year, and you have another two years until you graduate."

"He promise he would not go searching for another lady. He is a gentleman. He will hold to his word."

Molly nodded; Frank always kept his word. Especially when it came to Alice.

Alice continued to talk, "But enough of me," she giggled-for the millionth time that day-, "How is it going with you and Arthur?"

Her face flushed with embarrassment, Molly exclaimed, "Nothing is going on between me and Arthur!" Her exclamation caused many people to look over and gaze in interest. Shy at becoming the center of attention, she muttered, "Lets go get lunch, Alice!"

Molly rushed for the portrait, but at the same time it swung open and somebody else hurried in. With a sound that was more of squeak and less of a yelp, they collided, and the common room exploded with laughter. Molly groaned, touching her forehead. She was sure there was going to be a bruise there.

"Watch where your going," she mumbled, more to herself than to the boy who had fallen ontop of her.

"Sorry," he grunted feebly, "Won' happen 'gain."

He brushed his bright red hair out of his eyes and untangled himself from her and sat back, staring and gaping. "Sorry, Molly."

Molly could've groaned again, but instead pulled herself back a little. "Ar-Arthur."

They sat there, watching each other doubtfully and curiously, wondering how the other would react once they got over their shock. Alice's giggle seemed to shake Molly out of her shock, and the common room's resuming of talk seemed to snap Arthur out of his.

"Well. Sorry." Arthur said shortly. He stood up and walked away stiffly, refusing to look at anyone, and climbed quietly up his stairs to his dorm.

Molly would've glared, but her head hurt. So she watched him leave, a little angry. "He's not being nice to me." She told Alice grumpily.

Alice laughed, shocked. She linked arms with Frank and brightly began talking in her bubbly, childish way, "Ooh, Molly, you like him! You hate it when he ignores you or is not very nice!"

Frank smiled, watching the excited way Alice was talking. "Well, Alice, you would hate it if I ignored you."

"If you ignored me it would be the end of the world. Literally."

"Should I test that out?"

"No!" Alice and Molly spoke together, looked at each other, and giggled.

"You two," Frank smiled, "Act like little third years sometimes."

Alice messed with Frank's Gryffindor tie flirtatiously, "As long as you still love me, I'm happy with it."

"You two are absolutely obsessed with each other," muttered Molly, taking a bit of some pork chops, "You should taste this food. It's American, a new dish that the elves tried. Really good."

Alice sighed. "Do I have to? I was so happy because I could be with Frank."

Molly scoffed. "Honestly, Alice. You're going to have to b away from him for two years while you finish school!"

Alice tried to keep a straight face. "And you'll have to be away from Arthur for a year. Isn't that miserable?"

Molly gasped, and Frank and Alice started laughing. "It's a tragedy!" Molly feigned misery.

Then, another voice interrupted the happiness, "I know you'll miss my relative, Prewitt, but that's no reason to to call it a tragedy."

Molly turned slowly to see Bellatrix. "Well, Bellatrix, I do think it would be kind of disappointing once he's gone. But no one will miss you, so can't wait 'till you're gone!"

Bellatrix looked angry. "Lucius could hurt you for saying that about me."

Molly laughed, feeling giddy. "Lucius couldn't hurt me even if I wanted him to. He's not smart enough."

"You're too confident in yourself and Arthur," Bellatrix murmured, "I have Lucius, Narcissa, Andromeda, the Black and Malfoy family, and who do you have? Sure, you have Fabian and Gideon Prewitt, and some stupid Weasleys. They probably can't find their way to Diagon Alley without help from St. Mungo's. Watch your back, Molly."

Frank stood up and said coldly, "Are you threatening her? You don't realize that this could result in serious punishment for you. You watch what you say, Slytherin. This is just a warning, but if you do anything to Molly and we find out about it, we'll get you."

Bellatrix laughed seductively, walking over to Frank. She spoke coyly, twirling his tie in one hand and her other hand on his chest, "Well, love, you have your eyes on more than one girl, do you?"

Frank looked at her calmly, his face expressionless as he watched her hands. "Remove your hands, Bellatrix, and continue on your way. Remember your warning."

She gave another seductive laugh, kissed his cheek, and walked away. Frank's calm aura fell immediately and he sank into his chair. "Sometimes I hate girls," he growled.

Alice looked at Molly, and Molly looked at Alice. They both shrugged.

"Not Alice, of course," Molly whispered.

Alice laughed nervously.

"I never hate Alice, or Molly. I mean those Slytherins girls. They are kind of scary."

Alice put her arms around him and kissed his lips. "Just remember that you are mine and it suddenly isn't very scary. Don't let that girl mess with you, though."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

Molly embarked later that night on her normal patrols for being prefect with Arthur. Both teens were extremely quiet. Arthur was red. Molly was white. Both seemed to have lost their voices.

Until, Arthur snapped, "Get out of here, you two. Consider this a warning."

A Ravenclaw couple shot Arthur dirty looks and walked away to the Ravenclaw dorms.

"Oh, then why're you hanging around with your girlfriend?" asked the girl with a coy smile.

Arthur was very calm, but Molly gasped and her ears turned red. He replied, "She's not my girlfriend. We're prefects. I thought you'd be smarter for being Ravenclaws. Now, get on your way."

The couple giggled and left.

Molly gulped and refused to look Arthur in the eyes. "Well, good riddance," she stuttered.

"Yeah. Ravenclaws are annoying people. Think they're so smart."

"Yes, they are a bit arrogant. Sometimes, I think they like to talk just to hear the sounds of their voices. Of course, many people can be like that. Bellatrix is like that. Gets Alice really mad when she talks to Frank in her stupidly seductive way. Naturally, it gets Frank tongue-tied."

Arthur nodded, "Frank is funny like that."

They kept talking for a long time until they reached the Gryffindor Commons.

"Goodnight, Arthur," she said, suddenly shy, "See you in the morning."

"Goodnight, Molly. Sweet dreams," he walked up to the boys dorms, and she walked up to her room with Alice.

Molly fell into her bed, exhausted. But her mind kept playing through the moments she had with Arthur, the times where they talked and were at ease.

Alice woke her up early in the morning, saying, "Molly, guess what! It's weekend! Tomorrow is Hogsmeade! Come on: No classes today! Frank promised he'd help us with homework!"

Molly yawned, "Honestly, Alice. I just woke up. I don't want homework. Let me go get dressed and get breakfast first!"

Alice chuckled. "Alright. So how was your prefect patrols with Arthur?"

"It...It went well," Molly said lamely.

"Did you talk to him at all? Did he talk to you?"

"I talked to him a bit...It was nice. We didn't see too may people out. I was actually expecting to find you and Frank out. But you weren't."

Alice turned red, "I didn't hear you get back."

"You weren't here when I got back," Molly replied, fixing her tie.

"I was with Frank. I was up in his room talking to him. We eventually went to bed when Kingsley was tired of listening to us."

"To bed, as in Frank's bed or yours?"

Alice scowled at her, "I went to my bed. I wasn't going to get into bed with Frank. I have standards, Molly."

Molly nodded, "I was checking."

They walked down to breakfast, meeting up with Frank.

Molly elbowed Alice and said, "I'm going to eat with Arthur, okay?"

"Okay."

Molly sat down next to the other prefect, "Hi, Arthur."

He looked at her, his face expressionless, "Hi, Molly. Did you have sweet dreams?"

"All about you," she said with a teasing smile.

"Were they?" he asked.

Molly blushed, "Actually, they were about you."

Arthur's eyes widened, "Really?"

"Don't get your hopes up, muggle boy," she replied.

"Too late," Arthur said happily, digging eagerly in his food.

She laughed. "Well, um...Frank is going to help me and Alice with our homework. Do you want to be with us?"

He looked...well, shocked. To say the least. "I'd be happy. Thanks, Molly."

"Alright. Um, see you in the Commons, then?"

"You haven't eaten anything."

"You just want me to stay here with you," she teased.

"Yes, actually."

Molly flushed. "Okay." She sat down again and ate hungrily.

When they both finished, Arthur took Molly's hand timidly and walked out of the Great Hall with her. "You don't mind, do you?" he asked.

Molly smiled. "I like it."

He relaxed immensely. "Thanks. I was worried."

Quietly, they sat next to each other on the couch. Molly sat close to Arthur and pulled out a book. Both started reading the book, since Frank and Alice hadn't got there yet.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

"I don't remember reading this book," said Arthur thoughtfully. "Maybe I skipped reading it."

"Arthur!" she exclaimed.

He flushed. "Sorry."

Molly looked at him, shaking her head. "I really can't believe you sometimes."

Arthur shrugged. "It's a very boring book."

She smiled and nodded. "It's less boring when you are here."

"Ditto."

"Morning love birds," said Alice as she was guided through the door by Frank. "How is the homework?"

"Aren't you going to start working?" asked Molly, rolling her eyes at her best friend. "We have been waiting and waiting and waiting forever! What took you two so long?"

The couple decisively did not answer either questions. Frank said, "So, Arthur, enjoying yourself?"

Arthur blushed. "Um, I should be going. See you around, Molly."

Molly's eyes widened. "Arthur!" she said as he disappeared up to the boys dormitory. "What'd you guys do that for?" she snapped. "You scared him away!"

Alice giggled. "Sorry, dear. I promise we'll leave you two...alone...next time."

Molly glared, and Alice pretended to look hurt.

Frank said, "Are we going to work on homework or not?"

"No. I'm finished." Molly walked away crossly. She began to wonder why it meant so much to her that Arthur was around.

~Later that evening~~~~~

It was after hours. Molly lied on a couch reading a book in the commons.

Arthur rushed through the commons, looking hurried. He disappeared through the doors. Surprisingly, nobody stopped him. He reached an empty classroom and started looking for his lost book. Frowning, he came across some lost notes. He started to read them.

Molly peaked through the door. "Arthur." she whispered.

He jumped, looking shocked as he desperately tried to pick up all the notes that had flown out of his hands. "Hi, Molly. Good to see you."

"Arthur, is everything alright?"

Arthur sighed slightly. "You are good at reading emotions. No, it is not okay."

Molly asked gently, "What is wrong?" She carefully shut the door behind her.

"I...um..."

"You can trust me."

He cracked a sad smile. "I know, Molly. I know."

Arthur sat down with a sigh on the closest couch. He had no idea what a couch was doing in a classroom, but it was there. Molly sat down next to him, her beautiful eyes filled with worry. Arthur looked away from her and cleared his throat. He gulped and murmured, "Something bad has happened."

"Arthur?"

"My mother passed away. I came here just to be alone. I didn't want to talk about it. There was also a book I was looking for that she gave me...advice on growing up and falling in love and homework and stress and that sort of stuff. I left it in here after class once and so I came to look for it." He gulped and whispered, "So I could remember her."

"Arthur."

He forced himself to look back down at her. Her eyes were filled with tears. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know. When did you find out?"

"During dinner," he mumbled.

"Oh, Arthur."

Arthur looked at her again. "Oh, Molly, please don't cry!"

"I'm sorry," she sniffled. "I wish I could help you; I just don't know what to do."

Arthur murmured, "I'm just happy you are here, Molly. I knew you'd be like this." There was raw sadness in his voice, but his eyes had calm grief in them, as if he had accepted it and needed to move on.

Molly threw her arms around him. Arthur took a moment to respond, but he pulled her closer to him, his arms around her waist.

"We should head back to our dorms, doll."

Molly nodded, and holding his hand, they walked back to the Gryffindor common area. "Will you be okay?" she whispered.

He looked down at her eyes sadly. "I think so," he murmured back.

She stood on her toes and kissed his lips tenderly. For a moment, she just stood there in front of him. Then she whispered, "Good night, Arthur."

"Goodnight, Molly." He watched her disappear into her dorms, and then silently walked up to his.

"Arthur?" grumbled a voice.

"Hi, Kingsley."

"You alright mate?"

"I will be." He paused and then whispered, "Molly Prewitt just kissed me!"

Kingsley laughed. "We both knew she loves you. Just took her a while to figure it out."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

Molly silently walked down to the Great Hall earlier that morning than was necessary. Only a few professors and even fewer students were eating. Early Sunday morning, of course they had planned on sleeping in. She was going to have a quiet breakfast, when she vaguely caught sight of one of her new favorite things to see n the morning-a young man's bright red hair. Arthur Weasley, looking exhausted with dark circles under his eyes, walked over to Molly.

"Morning," he yawned.

"Arthur!" she exclaimed.

He yawned again. "Is it just me, or do you like to say my name a lot?"

Molly tried not to blush. "You look exhausted! Are you alright?"

He stretched, which pulled his long sleeved white shirt over his chest. She couldnt help but wonder if he always rolled out of bed so hot. Molly started. Did she just think he was hot? A smug voice in her head said, 'yup!'. She pushed this thought out of her head, but it was still there, unbidden.

"I think I'm alright. You know, I was thinking about that kiss...did you dream about me again?"

It took Molly a second to realize he had spoken. She said, real intelligently, "Um...". She tried again and managed actual words. "Dream...about you?". That came out a bit harsh, so she added quickly, "Maybe. Why do you want to know? Did you dream about me?"

Arthur winked. "Maybe."

She waited a moment and then murmured, "Do you want to talk? About last night?"

Arthur slowly shook his head. "No. I just want to know that you are with me.".

Molly took his hand and kissed his knuckles. "come on, let's go up to the commons."

They walked upstairs, hand in hand. Molly laced her fingers through his. When they finally reached the commons, Molly and Arthur sat down on the couch. Yet still, nobody had come down. Molly put her arms around his waist. Arthur smiled slightly and hugged her back.

"Molls, are you okay?". Arthur murmured. "I've been worried."

"Don't you always worry about me?"

Arthur smiled. "You can go be with your friends if you want. I'll be fine."

"No you won't!" she looked angry and insulted.

"What's wrong, love?"

"You want me to leave? After all that has happened? You don't care?"

"Molly, you aren't making sense."

She sighed to calm herself and pulled her arms back to herself. "I just realized that I really like you. I don't want to leave you. I don't want to spend a minute of my life without you. I promised myself you'd be different than my previous boyfriends, that you would love me and not leave me."

"Were they really worth your tears, Molls? Am I really worth your tears?"

"No, they weren't. And if you are like them and dotnt care, then I will leave and not cry."

Arthur said, "That's not true, Molly, and you know it. You are almost crying right now."

Molly tried to hide her tears. "Just leave me alone!"

"Not a chance. I'd hate to be the source of your tears, love.". He paused and continued before Molly could say much, "I read a quote once. It says, 'No man is worth your tears, and when you find the one who is, he'll never make you cry.'"

"Not true," sniffles Molly.

Arthur looked horrified. "Did I upset you? Come here, love.". He threw his arms around her and pulled her close.

"I'm so happy," she whispered through tears of happiness. "I have never loved anybody as much as you. I love you."

"I love you, too." Arthur leaned down and kissed her. "I'll never leave you, Molly." He wiped a tear off her cheek with a thumb, a gentle, caring look in his eyes.


End file.
